Kingdom Al-Salam
|slots = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Kingdom Al-Salam is a monarchy nation located in the Middle East. It is ruled by King Haris I. In English, Kingdom Al-Salam is called Kingdom of Peace. In English, Alsa Ada (the capital city) is called City of Happiness. It is small, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Kingdom Al-Salam work diligently to produce Sugar and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Kingdom Al-Salam has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kingdom Al-Salam allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Kingdom Al-Salam believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Kingdom Al-Salam will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Kingdom Al-Salam established its own empire, along with Republic of Epic, on 1 The al-Qi`dah 1433 A.H (September 17, 2012). ---- Royal Declaration of Kingdom Al-Salam This is the Official Royal Declaration of Kingdom Al-Salam, it also tells the history "Praise and worship be to Allah, Our Lord (and Creator)! May he bless the Prophet Muhammad (SAAW) and may he (Allah) bless the Prophets Ibrahim (PBUH), Musa (PBUH) and Isa (PBUH)! Allah, us, The Salamians, worship you, and you only, and bless us all Allah and bless our families! Bless the kind King! For years we (the New Nation Creators) were looking for a land that was not owned by any country, and that land could be ours. Then it was all over the news. Some volcanoes in the Red Sea created an island! They (the New Nation Creators) rushed on a boat to the island. First were they to reach before the others! And thus, they named it Kingdom Al-Salam (Kingdom of Peace)! And the capital they named Alsa Ada (City of Happiness)! And thus, the nation was founded on 29 Rajab 1433 A.H. (June 19, 2012)! And who could rule over this nation? Oh, the leader of all of this! His Majesty (King Haris I)! And now, a new nation is declared official!" The official Royal Declaration was released in Arabic on 28 RamaDHaan 1433 A.H. (August 16, 2012). ---- History The Royal Declaration tells a brief explanation of Kingdom Al-Salam's history. It says: "For years we (the New Nation Creators) were looking for a land that was not owned by any country, and that land could be ours. Then it was all over the news. Some volcanoes in the Red Sea created an island! They (the New Nation Creators) rushed on a boat to the island. First were they to reach before the others! And thus, they named it Kingdom Al-Salam (Kingdom of Peace)! And the capital they named Alsa Ada (City of Happiness)! And thus, the nation was found on June 19, 2012! And who could rule over this nation? Oh, the leader of all of this! King Haris I!" What you read now is real; this actually happened on CyberNations! In 1431 (2010), the New Nation Creators led by Haris created a nation (the nation's name is classified). Haris ruled over that nation as President Haris. After a few months, in which President Haris ruled over some other nations, he resigned from the New Nation Creators and left his nation forever to reside in Saudi Arabia. The nations was destroyed, on President Haris's orders. In 1433 (2012), he found out that everyone from the New Nation Creators had passed away. Then it was all over the news. Some volcanoes in the Red Sea created a medium-sized undeclared island next to Saudi Arabia, Yemen and Eritrea. King Haris I, sad because his friends died, wanted to make them happy. They always wanted a nation, and were very upset Haris destroyed the island. So Haris launched up the New Nation Creators again and sailed from Saudi Arabia (where he was living) to the new island. So it says in the Royal Declaration: "They (the New Nation Creators) rushed on a boat to the island. First were they to reach before the others!" The Royal Declaration says "They". You see, King Haris I said "they" instead of "him," out of respect for his dead companions. After the nation was created, it joined The Austrian Empire. And no one declared war on the Kingdom, nor annoyed it. No, they were free! The nation is currently building, and it's a new nation, working it's way up. ---- Kingdom Al-Salam and The Austrian Empire As soon as Kingdom Al-Salam was created, The Austrian Empire's Kaiser, or Emperor, CnaedmacAilpn, asked Kingdom Al-Salam to join The Empire so it could be protected. Kingdom Al-Salam decided to join. The Kingdom created an Immigration enforcement team for the Empire. Imperial Immigration and Customs Enforcement (IICE) was launched in RamaDHaan 1433 (August 2012), and it's one of the main things that the Kingdom gave to the Empire. The Austrian Empire was ruled by CnaedmacAilpn, who resigned in RamaDHaan 1433. Then the Empire was ruled by Alexander II, former Kanzler, or Chancellor. After Alexander broke away from the Empire, CnaedmacAilpn resumed ruling the Empire, and still is ruling it. The Chancellor is now Czar Lazar, and the War Minister is King Louis XIV. King Haris I is a Member of The Austrian Empire's Parliament, along with fellow members President Orff and Erakian. King Haris I is also on the Empire's recruitment team, and King Haris I is also a diplomat representing the Empire. King Haris I is also a Warrant Officer. King Haris I formerly was a Stromtruppen, but it was deformed in SHa`baan 1433 (July 2012). ---- The First War The First War, was a war going on between Kingdom Al-Salam and India3 from 30 RamaDHaan 1433 A.H, (August 18, 2012) to 7 SHawwal 1433 A.H. (August 25, 2012). It was the first war of Kingdom Al-Salam, whom had declared war on India3 because it's a ghost nation. What that means it didn't participate in the alliance. Yes, India3 is part of The Austrian Empire but does not participate in affairs. Kingdom Al-Salam declared war on India3 when the DEFCON level dropped from 5 to 1 and the government changed to a Totalitarian State. As said by King Haris I on the news: "30 RamaDHaan 1433 A.H., let their be know that their was a war between India3 and Kingdom Al-Salam. The First War, thats what it is. And why? By orders from the Empire! And why? Why, India3 is ghost nation that does not participate in the Empire! Indeed, India3 is part of the Empire, but it does not participate and therefore must be taught a lesson! DEFCON to 1, state as Totalitarian State and we are prepared for The First War!" Following the announcement, King Haris I sent two AH-1 Cobra Helicopters to attack. On 6 SHawwal 1433 A.H. (August 24, 2012), King Louis XIV, the Minister of War of The Austrian Empire, ordered Kingdom Al-Salam to attack with two cruise missiles and two bombing runs (without them being escorted) every day. Atilla Hun (referred to as Atilla the Hun) is the ruler of India3. So far his nation was in Anarchy, not declared as it but clearly it was in Anarchy, because his military, whom are corrupt, were not fighting back, no one was paying taxes and the government was not collecting bills. People were protesting, there was violence and many people were dying. Then, finally, on 7 SHawaal 1433 A.H., after a few days of fighting, the war ended. India3 offered peace and Kingdom Al-Salam accepted, and the Kingdom told India3 to give themselves over to The Austrian Empire again. ---- The Salam-Arao War The Salam-Arao War was a war that started 27 SHawwal 1433 A.H (September 14, 2012) and ended 1 The al-Qi`dah 1433 A.H. (September 17, 2012). It started when The Austrian Empire ordered Kingdom Al-Salam to declare war on Araolith. The Kingdom attacked Araolith with a cruise missile. Araolith, whom forces were corrupt, didn't reply. The reason The Austrian Empire wanted to attack Araolith because Araolith was part of The Austrian Empire but didn't participate in its activities. It was a TAE Ghost. TAE has vowed "we shall attack all TAE Ghosts and Raiders!" The war ended when Kingdom Al-Salam offered peace because they were leaving TAE and they wanted nothing to do with their targets. ---- Braking away from The Austrian Empire On SHawwal 30 1433 (September 16, 2012), Kingdom Al-Salam had quit TAE to establish its own Empire. King Haris I met with the Republic of Epic's President ShadowMatt to discuss making its own Empire. President ShadowMatt agreed. They named it The Salamian-Epic Empire. To join, here is a link- http://salamianepicempire.forumotion.com/